What are Friends For
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: One-shot with a bit of Jane/Maura banter. Hints of Rizzles


**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for a few minutes. I'll give them back when I'm done**.

 **A/N: Feel free to send me any prompts/ideas/unused plot bunnys.**

Jane Rizzoli was bored. There was no way she could sit through _another_ hour of budgets and figures. Seriously, didn't the higher ups understand that putting their lives on the line every day to rid the city of its darker elements required at least some kind of funding? It's not like they had an anonymous billionaire to support them (which now that she thought about it would actually be a pretty good idea.) And what was with all the budget cuts? Didn't the politicians have enough bonuses already? Ug, to say it sucked would be an understatement. Not to mention that she could be doing something more productive like, say her job. But no, the commissioner insisted that every BPD officer not currently on a priority matter (and isn't murder a priority? Apparently not) attend the quarterly financial budget, something about communication between the levels of command. It was stupid.

She sighed, shifting around in the hard plastic seat but it was no use: there was simply no way to get comfortable. Apparently the budget only extended to dragging the ancient plastic chairs out of the basement, up three flights of stairs to the largest conference room (and only one big enough to house the whole department) and didn't even cover coffee and cookies afterwards. Honestly, it's the least they could have done. She cast a quick glance to her left, catching Korsac's eyes and he made a gagging motion, earning him a smile. Yep, that was about right. Frankie sat to her right and he was trying really hard to look like he was paying attention but she knew him too well: he was just as bored as she was. And to top off this particularly mind numbingly boring day she hadn't yet had a chance to see her best friend. Why this bothered her so much she couldn't say; they saw each other nearly every day as is but the Detective found herself missing the company of the Medical Examiner more than she would like to admit. What would she be doing now anyway? Probably shoe shopping, it wouldn't surprise her. Deciding that misbehaving during the meeting was not only ok but damn well expected she cast a quick glance around, whipping out her phone (which she had been careful to keep on silent), typing out a quick text to Maura.

 **J: Whatcha doin?**

The reply came almost immediately, bringing a small smile to the detective's face.

 **M: Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?**

 **(and to answer your question there's a particularly nice pair of Jimmy Choo's I'm looking into)**

Jane rolled her eyes, typing out a reply and hitting send, glancing around to make sure no-one had noticed her.

 **J: Don't you already have like 50 pairs of Jimmy Choo's in your closet?**

 **(and yes, I am in a meeting. A very boring meeting)**

 **M: 34! And these ones are different.**

 **(Pay attention to your meeting)**

 **J: Yes boss! But seriously I'm about to start a spit ball war over here. It's like sixth grade again.**

 **(Also do you really need another new pair of shoes?)**

 **M: Jane! Behave yourself.**

 **(What's wrong with a new pair of shoes?)**

 **J: You already brought them didn't you?**

 **M: Yes**

Jane rolled her eyes again, already picturing the shoe box sitting on her friend's counter.

 **J: I reserve judgement until I see them with my own eyes. How is the paperwork you're supposed to be doing treating you? No paper cuts I hope.**

 **M: Finished an hour ago. When does your meeting end?**

 **J: Ug, 45 minutes.**

 **M: Aren't you being a little bit overdramatic?**

 **J: No**

 **M: Jane…**

She could practically hear Maura's scolding tone. She had a particular way of saying the Detective's name whenever she was in trouble that just sort of rolled off her tongue, somehow managing to sound annoyed yet amused at the same time.

 **J: Fine, I concede. Happy?**

 **M: Very.**

Despite herself she couldn't stop the corners of her lips tilting upwards. Frankie, noticing it nudged her with his elbow, shaking his head disapprovingly. His smile gave him away though and she shook her head at him, mouthing 'Maura' and pointing to her phone. He nodded, giving her one last disapproving yet amused glance.

 **J: So, lunch?**

 **M: You're thinking about lunch?**

 **J: You know what I mean!**

 **M: I've got a better idea, give me 10 minutes.**

Curiosity piped it took Jane a considerable amount of willpower to sit through the next ten minutes without her friend to distract her but she passed the time by wondering just what it was Maura had in mind. She came up with several plausible (and many more implausible but amusing) scenarios, many of which would have made the doctor smile and shake her head. The sound of expensive heels clicking their way towards the conference room broke Jane out of her thoughts and she watched on in amusement (and no small amount of awe) as the Doctor entered the room, whispering to Cavanaugh for a moment before motioning to her to follow. She did so without hesitation, all but bolting out of the stuffy room. She matched her pace with Maura's as they made their way down the hall in silence. It wasn't until they were in the elevator, away from prying eyes (and ears) that Maura finally spoke.

"Shall we try the new Korean restaurant that just opened up?" Jane sent her friend a mega-watt grin, nodding eagerly.

"I'm impressed Maura, thank you" she nodded, a smile breaking free to match Jane's.

"You're welcome. I couldn't allow you to cause any trouble just because you were bored." The last part was accompanied by a scolding look and Jane nodded solemnly.

"But hang on, I thought you couldn't lie?" Maura blushed, breaking the Detective's gaze.

"I didn't…exactly. I simply told him your attention was needed on another matter" Jane nodded in understanding.

"Lunch is definitely more important than budget cuts." She replied, over exaggerating it in a way only she could make work.

"Exactly."


End file.
